In recent years, widespread use of networks and computers has involved a trend of connecting home electronic devices via a network. For example, television display devices and tablet computers are becoming generally used as the electronic devices that are connectable to each other via the network.
These electronic devices tend to have a function of reproducing contents from a storage (such as a network attached storage [NAS]) that is connected via a local area network (LAN).
Thereby, a user can, for example, operate a tablet computer so as to instruct a television display device connected thereto via the LAN to reproduce a moving image content that has been reproduced on the tablet computer. In this manner, the user can switch the reproduction of the moving image content among a plurality of electronic devices.
However, although the reproduction of the moving image content is performed in a single electronic device in conventional techniques, there are demands for reproducing a video image and a sound of the moving image content separately on different electronic devices.